Sick and tired
by drade666
Summary: Lucifer gets sick and Sam wants to do everything he can for him


_**Sick and tired **_

Lucifer had been napping on a couch in an abandoned house near a piece of business he'd taken care of yesterday before heading to see Sam. Sam and Lucifer had been seeing each other for a little while now mostly when Dean was out of the motel rooms or when Sam would go off on hunts by himself like this time. Since Lucifer had stayed on earth his archangel abilities were slightly diminished just until he could adjust to the human world making him venerable to human ailments though but so far he'd been able to avoid most of it. Lucifer decided to get going before Sam worried but as he stood up from the couch Lucifer felt his stomach lurch violently as well his head felt like the room was literally spinning making him plant a hand on the wall beside him to prevent himself from falling over. After a few minutes Lucifer regained himself but still felt like every joint in his body was sore and his stomach still felt like someone was punching him in the gut but he mustered up his composure enough to take off to Sam.

Sam was sitting in a dingy motel room working feverishly on his laptop to locate the nearest water source where he believed a kappa was held up. Sam had been looking for 3 hours straight though and his head was about to burst so he decided to get something to drink from the kitchenette's fridge but just as he leaned in to the fridge the sound of flapping wings and rustling clothing came from behind him causing Sam to turn back around. Lucifer was standing in the middle of the room, which made Sam smile until he took a better look at him noticing that he had a flush across his cheeks and seemed paler then normal, he was also holding his stomach like it was bothering him.

"Lucifer? Are you okay?" Sam asked furrowing his brow in confusion while closing the fridge door.

"I…" Lucifer began but felt the lurch in his stomach again as he tried to speak followed by the intense dizziness. Lucifer swayed causing Sam to close the remaining gap between them rather swiftly in order to catch Lucifer before he fell but as soon as Sam's hands made contact with Lucifer he felt the urge to pull away, which he didn't but still cause Lucifer's body was radiating heat like an oven.

"Holy crap! Lucifer, you're burning up," Sam stated with clear concern in his voice as he placed a palm to Lucifer's forehead. Sam helped Lucifer over to the bed where he sat him on the edge then began looking him over to make sure the archangel wasn't injured but the more he looked him over the more Sam realized what was wrong with Lucifer.

"Lucifer? Does your stomach hurt?" Sam asked trying to get something that would confirm what he was thinking.

"It doesn't hurt…exactly more like…I don't know, it's like something's moving around inside it" Lucifer explained poorly but it was enough to confirm what Sam had thought.

"Okay, here" Sam stated as he began to pull off Lucifer's shirts cause they were beginning to become sweat soaked then he eased Lucifer out of his jeans only to give him a pair of sweat pants in exchange. Lucifer didn't understand what Sam was doing or why he was feeling the way he was but he trusted Sam with his life so he had no problem in letting Sam do what he needed to. Sam walked off after getting Lucifer into the sweat pants, his footsteps heading into the washroom behind Lucifer followed by the sound of running water and rustling of things before Sam came back out over to Lucifer. Sam could see sheen of sweat all down Lucifer's back and rolling down his face, sticking his sandy blonde hair to it while he breathed heavily with dark circles under his eyes. Sam gave a look of pity to Lucifer as he knelt in front of him then pressed a cool cloth to his face and forehead causing Lucifer to close his eyes with a heavy sigh of relief as the soothing cool washed over him. Sam gave a small chuckle from in the back of his throat while Lucifer leaned into his touch seeking more of the cooling relief making him obviously start to fall asleep so Sam eased him back onto the bed till he was lying on his side. Lucifer's hand grabbed his stomach as the lurching feeling hit him again but harder this time causing him to cough slightly, his blue eyes locking on Sam's green ones with complete misery clear behind them.

"What's wrong with me?" Lucifer whined

"I think you caught the flu," Sam explained as he gently stroked a hand through Lucifer's short, dirty-blonde, sweat soaked hair. Lucifer had heard about this illness but he certainly never wanted to catch it or experience it first hand, it sounded horrible and by how he was feeling it was just that.

"What do I do?" Lucifer asked Sam hoping that there was maybe some kind of medication or something to help gets rid of it quickly.

"Rest, drink plenty of liquids and I'll try to keep your fever under control until it blows over" Sam explained now stroking Lucifer's temple while rubbing his cheek with his thumb. Lucifer grumbled as he shivered from a chill that crept up his spine and Sam pulled a couple light sheets over him while continuing to press the cool cloth over his forehead.

Hours later found Lucifer knelt over the toilet in the washroom heaving as he tried to stop his entire stomach from coming up. Sam had left him there while he went out to get some more supplies but would be back in a few minutes and to be honest Lucifer wanted Sam back right now, he wanted Sam by his side. Lucifer pushed himself off of the toilet then leaned back allowing the back of his head to rest on the grimy, yellow stained wall just enjoying the cool it gave off to his over heated flesh. Lucifer's stomach still lurched violently; threatening to upchuck itself from his body but what was worse was that in his weak state Nick (the vessel he'd taken) was beginning to leach emotions out allowing him to feel them in relation to his own emotions. Lucifer could feel his chest tighten as he thought about how alone he was, how his family had abandoned him and the possibility that Sam had just made up an excuse to leave him so that he wouldn't have to be around him while he was like this. Tears began to build in his eyes making his stomach feel worse then before so he closed his eyes in an attempt to sooth himself only to hear the motel room door open then shut followed by the familiar sound of Sam's shoes being kicked off. Lucifer slowly opened his eyes then shifted his head towards the washroom door till a partial of his ear was pressed against the plaster of the wall allowing his eyes to lock on Sam's towering figure in the doorway. Sam seemed to have a concerned look on his face that combined with a slight bit of confusion as he looked at Lucifer making the archangel wonder why he was looking at him like that until he felt something running down his cheeks. Lucifer's hand weakly whipped the substance from his cheek only to realize that he was crying, tears were streaking down his face with out him even having noticed it. Sam set the supplies on the table then walked over to Lucifer to take a knee in front of him then wrapped his arms around him to pull the blue-eyed archangel into a hug, which at first Lucifer resisted but then gave in wrapping his arms around Sam as the tense feeling in his chest suddenly let loose through uncontrollable tears and sobs.

"They…they left me…I'm alone…I don't want to…be alone…" Lucifer sobbed into Sam's shoulder.

"Your not…Lucifer I'm here, I'll always be here" Sam assured him as he rubbed Lucifer's back placing a kiss to his temple with his other hand tangling in Lucifer's dirty blonde hair.

"Thank…you, Sam" Lucifer whimpered out

A few minutes passed with Sam just holding Lucifer until he fell asleep on his shoulder so Sam picked him up and carried him back to the bed. Sam stayed pretty close to Lucifer over the next couple days after having passed the information about the kappa on to another hunter and told Dean he'd be a few more days. Lucifer slowly recovered but once he did Sam noticed that the dirty blonde seemed a little offish and Sam, being who he was made him rather curious about what was going on.

"Lucifer?" Sam asked looking at Lucifer with a slight head tilt

"What?" Lucifer asked keeping his gaze averted from Sam's

"What's wrong?" Sam asked sitting next to him on the bed

"I…I'm sorry for all this, I feel really ashamed for how I acted but I couldn't help myself" Lucifer explained shyly

"It's okay, I get it trust me I get it better then anyone" Sam said rubbing a hand over Lucifer's thigh. Lucifer finally met Sam's eyes with a slight smile he moved his hand to meet Sam's on his own thigh then squeezed it lightly. Sam leaned in to place a gentle kiss to Lucifer's forehead then tapped his forehead to his.

"I love you, even when your sick and tired" Sam whispered with a kiss to Lucifer's lips, which he returned.


End file.
